


Small as a doll

by Panladd



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panladd/pseuds/Panladd
Summary: Donghae wishes to be unnoticeable and doesn't want to people to look at him. He doesn't like to be in the centre of anything. A small mistake and he could be in tears. That sounds over dramatic, does it? But that's how Donghae is.An insecure guy who covers his sadness with a cheerful smile on his face.What happens when he meets someone that makes your wishes come true but they hit you back 3 times harder? Will Donghae understand the perspective he is given or will Siwon understand Donghae?Aka Donghae doesn't want exist in this world and turns into size of a doll
Relationships: Choi Siwon/Lee Donghae
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

"Where am I? What is this place?" Donghae keeps muttering to himself. He somehow got lost in the forest. 

"Is this how the others find the magical shop that makes your dreams come true?" Donghae wonders around the forest as the leaves covers the sunlight coming trough. The shop Donghae was looking is indeed here. The famous little side walk made of yellow painted pricks.

He has been reading a lot about the magic shop on the online. Some say that those people who are wishing about something really big might end up there. It didn't matter was it bad or good. It only needed to be something really big that it could change your life completely.

He heard from his classmate by accident that her cousin turned in to owl 'because he wanted to be more smarter than her. She said that he was totally blinded by change being the smartest of them all, but the police said that he ran off and there is still no body found of him.

Donghae also read the one article about the girl losing her voice but still performed playing a violin. The truth behind loosing her voice cause she wanted her brother sing instead of her. So they both performed together.  
Donghae was so excited that he might also get to see the magical shop if his wish was big enough.

"What, the yellow colour changed. There is no road anymore." Donghae says as he looks around wondering where he should go. Then behind him a lamppost flicked. The light in blue shining the road again. The road is now blue. Donghae continues to walk as the mist came suddenly almost blocking his vision.

Donghae also read about the story getting here. It changed by the people who wished different things. Like red road meant someone came here because of the revenge or is still angry about something and green road meant he wanted to hope something good happened finally to him. 

For Donghae it's yellow and blue. It's a mix and Donghae wonders what will happen to him. He also read that few people get mixed roads and they always have been red and black. He got yellow and blue. Donghae feels little scared now. 

"How long is this road?" Donghae asks to himself as he sees a bridge in the front that lead to the shop. Donghae was feeling fear crawling in to his back as he sees the huge house. There were so many ways people described the house. Some says it's really pastel looking house and cute looking with flowers all around it. Some say it looks like a abonded house.

To Donghae it looks like his old house. Where everything was all fine until his parents broke up after his father got fired from his job. Donghae doesn't want to remember the memories of his sad mother crying after his dad who was hanging in front of his eyes.

Taking a step Donghae notices that the river that passed the bridge is all green pastel. Donghae looks so confused and takes a better look at it. White petals flowing along it. He needs to write this all to his blog if he gets out of here alive or even remembers all of this.

"Welcome, Donghae." A voice said in really kind voice. Donghae turns around to look at the source of the voice. A really long haired young lady dressed like nun, but her cross wasn't like a cross but was a really weird looking infinet looking sign. And her hair was all black and had a flower crown too.

"How do you know my name?" Donghae says chocked as he walks slowly towards the young lady.  
"Dear Donghae, it's me your grandmother. Of course I know you. Now come in there is someone waiting for you." That woman is not his grandmother. Donghae doesn't know how to feel.

"I am a soul of her don't worry too much. Others also gets to see the souls of their passed ones. I also came here few years back." Donghae's grandma says smiling awkwardly and putting her hands around Donghae's shoulder.

"Wait, when?" Donghae asks looking so confused and almost tearing.  
"When you were a kid and I knew I would pass soon I ended up here and I am now trapped here, but it was all because I wanted to meet you some day." Donghae doesn't know how to keep his emotions as his grandmother is there next to him. He only wanted to wish but he instead got to see his grandmother after loosing her few years back.

"Yeah, I know you are here to make your wish come true, but I also now got my wish true. I am still going to be staying here helping her when she needs me." She says hugging her grand child tighter.

"Isn't that little bit cruel? Like you are going to be here forever and like hot to see me once and also you waited so long.." Donghae says still hugging her. How he didn't recognize her? Is it because she looks so young from what he last time see her.

"Well not really. Found out that who makes people's wishes come true is my first crush, but now I met her she keeps me close from those who would judge our relationship. She is more pretty than I remembered. Also she might go easy on you. Now get inside before we got too emotional." She says walking her grandson inside the building.

"You are still smaller than me, but still your father wasn't tall either." She says as she ruffles Donghae's hair.  
"Do you know what happened to him?" Donghae asks as they step inside the building.  
"Of course I know. We collect peoples souls and the grim reapers also helps us. After them being in the jars for some time they would be used as in a magical recipe or set free on the river. It honestly depends on the person's soul." She smiles as the Donghae looks around the house.

"Let's go in to kitchen she is waiting." They both walk together ib to kitchen were there is also a young lady but wearing a blue pastel dress and blond hair. She didn't look familiar either.   
"Have a seat young man and honey could you ho outside as I continue my work. Love you." The lady says as Donghae says bye to his grandmother who disappeared in front of his eyes.

"I already know why you are here. You want to disappear out of people's eyesight and not wanting to live anymore. You know that is a really big wish." The lady says pouring some tea to Donghae's cup. Donghae just looks at the kitchen that looks like the same he had back then.

"Yeah, I know that I wish that to happen, I know that I could just ended by myself, but I don't my mother to suffer more that she already have because of me." Donghae says shaking little as he takes a small sip of his cup.  
"You have must also read on the online that I don't kill people because of they are suicidal. I know that you have a nother wish deep in your heart." She says putting her cup down gently.

"Like kid, you have so much special things on you, don't blame yourself of the things that happens around you. Here, you see what is bottom of this cup." The lady shows the cup to Donghae and he sees a small heart.  
"It's a small heart... How that helps me?" Donghae feels so confused as he takes a closer look at it.

"You just want to feel loved, do you?" The lady asks in gently voice as the door behind them rustles little.  
"Do you wanna feel small and loved? Like when all of your parents did when you first came in to this world?"  
She raises her eyebrow as she leans on her chair looking like she could fall any minute.

Donghae doesn't know how did she dodged his wish with something else that was deep in his heart. He hears someone knocking at the door it sounds so small yet so innocent. Should he? It feels like he should open the door. 

"Before you open that door. I just want to say that your grandma, my wife was really right about you. You are lovely kid and I don't want you to feel pitiful of yourself. So I am going easy on you. Also she loves you and always talks about and his son, your father. You really are such a wonderful kid." She says almost making Donghae shed some tears. She walks up and wipes them away.

"Is there anything you would like to say to your grandmother amd father you go back to your world?" She asks as Donghae stoods up as the lady hugs her.  
"Thank you... I love both of you and miss you.." Donghae says between his tears. He didn't want to this go this way. He wanted to wish that he disappeared out of the world completely, not even his mother remembering or his friends either. Instead he got a chance. Change to feel loved by someone truly.

"You also know that this might hit you back badly, but I will make sure it will be not be that bad like that girl and mute guy. Okay... Now it's time before I might change my mind." Donghae looks at the lady little confused as the tears are still flowing like a waterfall along his cheeks.

"Just kidding. It's been so long someone had too roads with two different meanings. Like really in positive way. Your grandma was one of the few ones too." The lady pats Donghae's back. He is ready to move but feels someone hugging him suddenly.

"Don't worry dear. I will watch you from here. Now go before you are going to be late for school." His grandma says giving him one last hug before he walks off. As Donghae opens the door he sees himself as a kid smiling stupidly not caring what is happearound him. The dooe closes behind him and the kid look at Donghae.  
"You look just like me!" The kid says before everything turns in to black.

"Do you think this is better than the other option reapers told me?" The lady asks from her wife who smiles.  
"Of course, I know my grandson better than any reaper could. Also it would be fun see him really tiny." She smiles as they get back to living room full of jars.

In other hand Donghae was still in the black place falling until he hit something really soft. His eyes shot wide open as he sees the familiar roof.  
Donghae is back at his home. His shared room. His roommate Eunhyuk lives there too. 

Donghae looks at his clock and sees that it's 5 am. He runs quickly to his laptop almost slipping in hurry as his blanket is in the way. He still remembers everything and tries to write it all down to his blog.

Still writing it he notices that nothing has changed yet. As he finishes putting all in and posting it. He gets quickly responds. Some say that they also saw a same looking couple too. Some say that he must be lying that his grandmother is there. Donghae can't still believe it was really her.

He reads someone's comment about the two different colored roads. Yellow means the other side of the green. Hope on someone else or hoping for someone else. Blue the darker side of green. Sadness about the loss of other or yourself. No one have gotten both so the all of the people reading it feel really confused and questions if something have happened to him.

Donghae answers that nothing have happened yet and the people say that it might take some time. It might take few minutes or hours or days. Depending on the wish. Donghae feels little nervous about his future. When will it happen and how it will happen?

"HEY DONGHAE! STOP BEING LOUD SOME PEOPLE MIGHT WANT TO SLEEP!" His roommate shouts at Donghae not remembering being so loud.  
"WHAT DID I DO?!" Donghae shouts back still confused as he walks in to his closet picking some clothes before heading in to shower.

"YOU WERE HITTING THE WALL WHOLE NIGHT!" Eunhyuk screams as Donghae tries to hold his laughter. A good way to start a morning.


	2. Chapter 2

"Siwon, don't forget to pick up your little sister after your school ends. Have a good day for both of you." 

"Of course. Have a great day at work mom and dad. Bye!" Siwon says to his parents as he walks out of the big apartment. The cold morning air hitting his face. Siwon opens his car's door and settles down. He drives out of the parking place and decides to call some people.

"Yesung! Are you ready to be dead tired today!?" Siwon asks loudly as his phone is on speaker.  
"Aish, my ear is bleeding because of you... and yes, I am already slightly tired." Yesung says to him as he, Siwon can tell what is already going trough elder's head.

"Are others coming here too?" Yesung asks trough the phone and Siwon just ends it as he slows down in front of the building Yesung is standing looking little grumpy that he was cut off. Yesung sits in the front seat before they drove off.

"Shindong, Leeteuk and Ryeowook is also coming here?" Yesung asks as he tries to put the radio on but in the end had to asks Siwon how to do it.  
"No. Only Shindong. Both of them are coming by buss 'cause they wanna hang out little on their own and also talk about project they are doing and not wanting us to now about it." Siwon says as he is only one block away from Shidong's house. He can see the one standing there looking at his phone. 

Siwon honks as Shindong jumps feeling like he lost his all money. Siwon and Yesung laugh at Shindong as he proceeds to air punch them.

"Don't ever scare me like that or I will put poison in your food." Shindong says as he sits down in the back of the car.  
"Okay, I swear I will never scare you by honking my car." Siwon says as they are driving to school.

"Isn't this your old car? What happened to your new one?" Shindong asks as he reads something on his textbook.  
"The van got dirty on the inside and also I'm upgrading it adding a bed so I can also sleep in and also a mini fridge." Siwon says as Yesung starts clapping.

"MINI FRIDGE! We could eat any time and sleep in your van as we travel." Yesung says as Siwon smiles at their childish behaviour.  
"But now you are using this. Aren't the other people at school thinking you are flexing on them with this expensive car?" Shindong asks as the mood got little awkward.

"Isn't it first time using this on your way school?" Shindong aks again.  
"Yeah, it is. Let's hope they don't see me as a rich brat that my parents try to make me. My sister is already blinded by the money." Siwon says as the pight turn to red and they are waiting again.

"Hey, guys. You know that urban legend about that magical shop I have been telling you all about." Yesung breaks the silence as Shindong looks lottle confused.  
"Yeah I know. You always keep talking about it." Siwon answers looking at the car in front of him why is it driving so slowly.

"So, my net buddy went there as he was sleepimg like most of them do. And on his story I noticed that he had two color roads. The two colors that make green so that might mean he had two wishes." Yesung says as he reads more of it.

"Is that a good thing?" Siwon asks pretending to be interested about this for Yesung.  
"Ahhhhh, the blue might be the suicide wish and to be forgotten. I wanna hug him and tell him everything is going to be fine. Aish this kid!" Yesung is tearing up little. Siwon is feeling little sad.

"What's his name?" Shindong asks as he is still studying.  
"Lee Donghae, he is still shy about meeting me, but if I ever meet him I want to hug him and tell him everything is going to be fine." Yesung says as he is still upset about his friend wanting to disappear completely but luckily the shop's owner didn't allow it.

"What about the yellow?" Siwon asks as he also wants to get closer to this guy, Donghae.  
"I think it might mean his other wish is only coming at him positivity afterwards. Like usually it's good first and then you have to pay for it with your most precious thing about yourself, but I think Donghae is getting a slightly bad thing and he will get the good thing afterwards. I think. Not sure." Yesung explains both of them as Siwon nods along the sentences.

"You really know a lot about this. Have you been there?" Siwon asks as he looks for a parking place not wanting it to be so close to the entrance.  
"No, I haven't. I don't have a big life changing wish." Yesung says.

"So it needs to be a really big wish so you could end up there." Shindong says in a little disappointed tone.  
"Was that girl in the france runway also one of those who visited the magic shop?" Siwon asks still remembering his trip there and his parents dragging him. Thank god his sister wasn't there. She would be traumatised seeing bees flying out of the girl's stomach.

"Yes, I think so. How else there would be bees living inside her making sure she still looks thin. And yes. The shop can do anything but it has a really big price. Also that girl died in really weird way so. Don't wish about anything without thinking about the consequences." Yesung says as he steps out of the car. Siwon finally found a place to park the car but it was really close but he doesn't give a shit anymore.

"That's sounds cruel. But let's just never wish about anything so we won't get to die." Shindong says in a cheering voice.  
"There you are. Let's get going before we are going to be late." Leeteuk says as he, Ryeowook and Kangin walks up to them. Ryeowook gives a highfive to Shindong.

"Any plans for tonight." Ryeowook asks smiling happily. They all respond no in an unison scaring Leeteuk a bit.   
"Should we go bowling and see who is the winner?" Leeteuk asks as the other students look at them feeling jealous being friends with a rich kid.

~~~~~~~~~

"Are you really feeling okay today, Donghae?" Eunhyuk asks as the other friends notices his odd behaviour too. Donghae's having a big headache and dizziness after trying to walk but says it's nothing.

"Yeah I am good just a little headache." Donghae says again ignoring Eunhyuk's face. Lying again.   
"That kid again and his friends." Heechul spokes up as the other friend group walks past them. Donghae doesn't feel comfortable as people are staring him and the other friend group. Someone from the group thanks Kyuhyun about something. The people's eyes looking in Donghae's way feels really uncomfortable for him.

"Did you see Siwon coming to school with that really expensive car? He really is from a rich family." Some girl from the distance whispers. At times like this Donghae somehow manages to hear everything else except his friends.

"Why does he talk to them? Like there are girls in here to talk."  
"Look how pitiful that one looks."  
"Doesn't he look like a mouse comparing the other."  
Donghae needed to go to a bathroom. He doesn't want to listen more and his headache is getting worse. He slowly escapes from his friends and is on his way to farthest bathroom.

"Where did he go?" Yesung asks as Eunhyuk was the only to heard him.  
"His having a big headache so I think he is getting some painkillers from the nurse." Eunhyuk says not knowing too if he went there but atleast he could tell the teacher that if the teacher asks where is Donghae.

"You guys seem to get along pretty well. See you guys later I am going in to my class." Siwon says and waves them a goodbye. He made them as friends so Leeteuk could get closer to his crush. Siwon pats his shoulder proudly as he is on his way to the classroom. Few steps later he noticed that he needs to go to bathroom.

The closest bathroom from here is really far away. Pee in the pants or be late for class. Second option sounds more pleasant to Siwon. As Siwon gets closer to the bathroom Donghae is having a small breakdown in of the stalls. After calming down a bit he decides to open unlock the stall but not come out. Donghae isn't still feeling it and if someone walks to the farthest stall and one of the doodle stalls should be thinking really weirdly.

Siwon in other hand was already done is business and went washing his hands as he heard one of the stalls unlock but no one stepping out. He was sure he heard something but no one stepping out. Siwon wents to get some paper to dry his hands. Siwon sees the farthest stall open and a little similar face walks out of it.

"Aren't you going to be late for class." Siwon says as he looks at the figure who looks small but keeps staring down. Maybe he isn't in the mood to answer to Siwon. He, Donghae walks next to Siwon to wash his hands too.   
Donghae feels like he is about to pass out. He looks at Siwon and sees his world is going too fast.

In other hand. Siwon looks at the smaller and sees he is also washing his hands. Siwon gets little confused as the other looks at him. His eyes look really teary. Was he crying? Siwon thought as he studies the other one a bit more. 'He looks adorable'

"Wait! Are you okay!?" Siwon catches the falling boy in to his arms.  
"What the f-" Siwon can't fond any words what just happened. The guy who falled in to Siwon's arms is now gone. Only clothes left laying there. Did he fall trough the floor?

"What should I do? What should I do?" Siwon panics little and decides that he should pick up the clothes and the other stuff and run to one of the stalls if someone walks up to him. He doesn't know how to explain it and also it might look like Siwon did something else.

Siwon is panicking as he settles the stuff on top of the toilet. He looks at his phone to see that he has been there already 15 mins and over. He tries to think what should he do. There are pile of stuff from that guy and that guy just disappeared.

"Just tell me this is a prank or I am hallucinating." Siwon looks at the clothes again and sees them move little. 'Is there a mouse inside of them?!! Wait is it bleeding? That's so gross... but doesn't blood look red. That doesn't look red at all, like someone dropped a spoonful of water. Why does it keep growing? Should I take a look.' Siwon kept talking to himself as the unknown thing in moving inside of the strangers shirt.

'Should I really take a look at it??? It looks so weird and it' FECKING MOVING!!' Siwon talks to himself over and over again. He hears some guy mumbling but doesn't get what they are saying. Siwon finally gets himself together. Siwon hears someone mumbling again. Should he ask?

"Is someone else in here too?" Siwon asks in a normal voice tone not wanting to sound rude shouting at the bathroom. He hears again the same guy but he was screaming for help and something that it's dark in here. Now Siwon heard crying noises much louder that he expected. He tries t think where are the noises coming from. He looks back at mess he made and sees that the thing inside the clothes is moving more. 

'Don't tell me he turned in to a cat or some animal' Siwon thinks to himself thinking about those stories where someone turned in to animal after visiting that magical fecking wonderful shop. Siwon kneels down to take a closer look at it. 'Should he really take a looka at it?'

"What the- No nonononono.!" 


	3. Chapter 3

"What the- Nonononono." Siwon says seeing something he didn't expect to see. The guy is really small. His face is only sticking out of the shirt as he seems like he is crying.

"Please don't cry okay? What's your name?" Siwon tries to calm the non stop crying as the guy hides inside the shirt again making it hard for Siwon to look at him. Siwon has no idea what to do and he didn't get the answer for the smaller one's name.

"Okay calm down. I am Siwon and let me help you." Siwon tries to calm the panicking Donghae who doesn't know what he should do. As Siwon is panicking about what to do, Donghae is having a small breakdown again. He didn't expect to get this as his wish. He wanted to disappear but instead he got smaller as the size of a fecking barbie doll. Also his clothes didn't turn smaller as him of course so Donghae is butt naked and doesn't want a second embarrassment for him seeing him.

"Where are my scissors?" Siwon says as he trying to find them inside his backpack. He has a plan cutting his own shirt a bit for some clothing for the small sized human. In other hand Donghae got more scared thinking the giant is going to cut him in to pieces with the scissors and is crying for more.

"Please don't cry. You are making me cry too." Siwon says as he finally found his scissors and starts cutting his shirt. Should Donghae trust this big giant or cry for help. Donghae is still a mess. His mind is just making him feel insecure as he hears the scissors cutting something. He is still hiding inside his shirt.

"Please come out or peak out. Don't be so afraid." Siwon says as he is done cutting his shirt. He looks like he is wearing a really weird crop top. Siwon places the cloth piece in the collar of the shirt for Donghae to pick it and waits little. Siwon should also cut a little more for the piece of cloth keeping them together. He should stole his sister's dolls clothes when he gets home.

Donghae sees the piece of cloth and decides between should he or not. He is actually feeling little cold. He takes a small peek at outside and looks up seeing Siwon has turned around giving Donghae some privacy. He takes the cloth in his small hands and wraps it around him like a towel but still covers his chest.

"Can you give... me something to keep this... together?" Donghae asks between his sniffs. Siwon turns around and sees the guy and gives the last piece for Donghae to keep his dress together. Siwon couldn't handle the cuteness the smaller had. The way he still holds it looks like he is wearing a big dress. 

"I am sorry about this." Donghae says head low.  
"No no no. Don't be. I always help people, so don't be sorry for turning in the same size as my sister's dolls." Siwon says playfully as the small guy is wiping his face from his early tears.

"You don't mind me using your hoodie?" Siwon asks as Donghae looks behind him and then at Siwon and notices the guy ruined his shirt for him. Donghae nods and Siwon takes the hoodie. It's little small still it hides his little ruined shirt he just cut for a stranger. Donghae just stares at Siwon. He is really well built and Donghae feels little jealous that he isn't that well built. He looks at the giant again and sees that his hoodie has the pocket in the chest.

"Hey, umm I am Donghae and. Umm can you put me in that pocket?" Donghae says as he points the pocket on Siwon's chest. Siwon finally got the guy's name, but it sounded really familiar. 'Wait. Isn't this the guy who went to that magic shop? Is this the wish? Wait a minute. Yesung said about the wish being maybe something bad first so it might be this? What good thing you could get out of this one?' Siwon thinks to himself as he puts his hand next to Donghae. He sits on the hand as Siwon raises it in the same level as the pocket. Donghae climbs in it as his head poking out little.

"I will now pack your stuff inside my backpack and I'll take you to my house for little better clothes." Siwon says as he packs the stuff in to both backpacks for noticing how much stuff there was. Siwon takes Donhae's phone out of the pants and puts it in his own pocket for later. He needs to tell Donhae's friends that he is the size of a doll. As Siwon steps out of the bathroom stall, he looks around first not wanting to get caught. He might look little suspicious carrying an extra backpack and different shirt from earlier.

~~~~~~

"So Donghae, Do you have any idea why did got so small?" Siwon asks as he looks like he is talking to himself but he is talking to Donghae that is in his pocket. They've gotten away from the bathroom and are now closer to Siwon's car. Luckily people are still at classes and there isn't anyone around them. Siwon is still not sure what to do. 

"Well, I have some idea but I think you wouldn't believe it." Donghae says as he sometimes pokes his face out of the pocket to look around what is happening and where is he.

"If it has something to do with the magic shop then I believe anything. My friend always talk about it and is little obsessed with the articles and the little stories, but he never had a big wish to go there. He always says he wants to meet the grim reapers and sh*t." Siwon says as he looks around if there are people near by.

"Well, then. I think this is the wish that I got..." Donghae says as he hides deeper in the pocket regretting the wish and how long he waited to disappear and not wanting her mother care about him like she is already doing it. 

"Hey Siwon! Aren't you supposed to be in class?!" Someone shouts at them end of the hallway. Siwon tries his best not to act weird as he turns around and Donghae hides deeper inside the pocket. Siwon sees his classmate that always tries to flirt with him. He doesn't want to deal with this again and not right now. 

"I just got from the nurse's office." Siwon says trying his best to act like his stomach is hurting badly. The girl walks up closer to Siwon making him panic more. The girl wraps her arms around Siwon arm. Should Siwon talk him out of this or should he run??

"So, you can- OMG!!" The girl was about to speak but steps back. Siwon on the other hand acts like he is about to throw up. He pushes the girl out of the way and starts running like he needs to use the bathroom. Escaping the embarrassment of small Donghae. Meanwhile the girl looks confused and tells her friends online about Siwon's weird behaviour. 

Siwon stops to breathe and looks at the time. He starts running again not wanting to get caught by anyone. Donghae on the other hand tries to keep himself inside the pocket and grabs on the fabric on his whole dear life. The classes doors open as the finally got to the parking lot. Siwon opens the backseat door and throws the bags there and goes to the driver's seat.

Siwon puts his seatbelt on and places Donghae on the cup holder. Now they are on the road on their to Siwon's house to get some more comfortable or not clothes. Also Siwon's friends lost their ride to home.

"So Donghae, what was the wish about?" Siwon asks breaking the silence. Donghae just looks at Siwon who is driving and then back at his big cloth dress.

"Ummm, to disappear." Donghae said and hide deeper in the cup holder.  
"Well you didn't disappear completely. So, was there something else that could have effected the wish?" Siwon asks as the car is getting closer to Siwon's home.

"They didn't do suicidal wishes but they said I had another wish, but I really have no idea what that is." Donghae says quietly. Siwon's mind went blank. He wants to protect Donghae. 'Does the school have help of the Magic shop syndrome? If he needs help, I'll gladly do it.' Siwon thinks to himself as he parks the car.

"We are here." Siwon says and picks Donghae from the cup holder. He puts him in the pocket and goes to get the backpacks. Siwon walks inside the house and runs in to his room. He throws the bags on the bed and sits on his desk. He lets out a sigh and feels someone rustling in the pocket.

"I almost forgot." Siwon says and picks Donghae from the pocket and places him on the desk.  
"Let me get you some clothes from my sister's dolls. Also here is your phone, text your friend whatever you want." Siwon says and places Donghae, phone next to him and gets out of the room.

Donghae stands up and goes to his phone. The phone looks so big and his finders looks so small compared to the unlock button. Donghae looks at all the unread texts and some missed calls from his friends. He goes to look at the texts first. They seem all pretty worried. How should he put all this.

Fish baby  
If you all are wondering were I am right now  
Im at Siwon's house and if you would like to come it would be easier to explain

Eunhyuk gremlin   
We all will be there soon   
We will also tell Siwon's friends 'cause he isn't picking up on the phone   
So he must be busy taking care of you right??

Fish baby  
Yeah, he is busy.

Nico nico nii dude  
See you there

Donghae closes his phone anf gets up and wonders around the table. There is a small mirror between the books so Donghae tries to get it by pulling, but guves up and pushes the books above to the floor. He puts the mirror against the wall and now he can look at himself. He looks little ridiculous wearing a long dress and his hair is a little mess. 

"Hey I found some clothes that are not dresses, but if you want me to find some warn dresses I can go and find them." Siwon says as he enters to his room carrying a small box full of clothes.  
"Well if they are warm then I agree and also are there shoes too?" Donghae asks as he takes closer look at the box. It's same size as him. He knocks it over.

"Also your friends tried to call to you, but you didn't answer so I told my friends to tell them to come here so it's easier to explain, right?" Donghae says as he disappears inside the box. Siwon takes his phone out and looks at the all missed calls. He ignores them and looks back at Donghae. He takes a pic before Donghae would notice.

"I'll go and find you some shoes too and warm dresses and jackets." Siwon says and walks out of the room again to find this cutie some clothes. Donghae doesn't know how he will thank this guy. He took him in to his home and now he gives him clothes. He is too kind to Donghae. Donghae walks up to the mirror wearing some pants and a t-shirt. The underwear's are little uncomfortable but he needs to deal with them until he will be his normal size again.

'Will I ever go back to my normal size? Will I be stuck like this forever?' Donghae started to panic little.

"Here is a warm jacket I found. Wait are you panicking? Come here." Siwon says as he picks up almost crying Donghae in to his hand and places him on his shoulder hugging him with his fingers and wearing a little big warm jacket. 

"It's okay, everything will turn just fine don't worry."


End file.
